


A Pit Stop

by RavenstonWriting



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adoption, Dogs, M/M, rescue dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenstonWriting/pseuds/RavenstonWriting
Summary: Steve and Bucky are on their way to Clint's for dinner, when Bucky convinces Steve to make a pit stop.





	A Pit Stop

Steve was driving, because, of course he was. Bucky never liked to drive, and Steve never pushed him. Bucky usually got what he wanted, and Steve could really never turn him down.  
They were on their way to Barton’s for a “family” dinner. Technically they weren’t related , but over the years all the families had become so close, they seemed like on huge family. Bucky was a new addition, he and Steve had only been together for two years. At the beginning it had been a little rough, Steve still recovering from his time in the army, and Bucky trying to find himself after years undercover with the FBI, assuming many different aliases, and losing his arm. But they’d survived, worked it out, and as Steve drove, he glanced over at the man he was in love with. Bucky was… Well there was really no way Steve could describe him. He lifted Steve’s spirits whenever he was around, and just having him in Steve’s life had made it so much better. 

“Steve?” Bucky’s voice broke through his thoughts.  
“Yeah Buck?” Steve glanced over at his boyfriend. Bucky had that gleam in his eye that made Steve know he was in trouble. “What do you want?” Steve’s voice was much more exasperated this time.

“Well, we have time before we need to get there, and look.” Steve followed Bucky’s pointing finger.  
Animal Shelter: Next Exit  
Steve sighed. “Buck-“  
“Before you say no, I promise I won’t even ask you to get one! Just for looking. Please?”  
Steve took a deep breath. He never could say no to Bucky.

~

As they pulled into the animal shelter parking lot, Steve gave Bucky his sternest glare.  
“Twenty minutes, no more. We cannot be late for dinner.”  
Bucky sighed and promised. They locked the car and headed into the lobby of the shelter. A smiling receptionist greeted them as they walked through the door.  
“Can I help you with something?”  
Steve answered her before Bucky could say anything stupid.  
“We are just here to look at some of the dogs, if that is ok?”  
The woman beamed. “Of course, that is perfectly fine! My name is Rachel, if you need any help.”  
Rachel led them down a small corridor, into a room full of metal cages. In the cages was a large variety of dogs. Bucky’s face lit up and he turned to Rachel.  
“Could we play with a few?”  
She smiled at him. “Yeah, they don’t get as much love as they should sometimes. Pick a few and I’ll get them for you!”

Steve walked through the room of dogs while Bucky picked a few dogs to play with. Seeing how the animals affected his boyfriend was a little overwhelming, and Steve knew Bucky even looked at him with that adorable pleading face he would cave. And they didn’t need a dog. They couldn’t afford it, and they didn’t have time to give it the love it deserved. Not that it wouldn’t be nice to have a little companion for them. And Steve knew it would make Buck so happy. But they weren’t getting one. Nope, not happening.  
Steve checked his watch, it had been almost fifteen minutes. Time to get Bucky and get to Clint’s. He wouldn't be later than Tony, because “Boy Scout Steve” would never live that down. He walked back towards the little pen Bucky was sitting in, playing with an assortment of dogs under the watchful eye of Rachel.  
As Steve neared, he saw Bucky playing with one dog in particular. The animal was small, and a tan-brownish color. He had perky ears and a pointy snout. He was rather adorable, and he also only had three legs. Steve knew he was in trouble.  
Bucky heard Steve approach and looked up, his eyes full of joy. Steve watched a shadow of indecision pass of Buck’s face, and then is expression shifted into that pleading gaze Steve couldn’t resist. 

“I said I wouldn’t ask, and I won’t, but if I were to ask, what would you say?”

Steve closed his eyes. He could sense Bucky’s eyes on him, and he pictured this dog in their life. In his mind he saw them taking it on walks and playing with it in their apartment. He saw Bucky petting the dog with his metal arm, and Steve loving them both so much. He saw this dog, that Bucky could relate to in so many ways, being something that brings them closer together as a family, something that could he and Bucky’s together, to truly share.  
When Steve let out his breath and opened his eyes and met Bucky's gaze, he saw hope and love filling the light blue eyes. Slowly, Steve nodded, and Bucky’s face broke into the widest smile Steve had ever seen.  
Steve turned to Rachel, who had been watching the exchange with a slightly amused expression.  
“What do we have to bring him home?”

~

Half an hour later Steve and Bucky walked out of the shelter with a 10 pound bag of dog food, a bag of assorted pet supplies, and a traveling kennel housing their new dog, whose name according to Rachel, was Captain.  
Steve started the car as Bucky loaded the supplies into the trunk. When he opened the passenger door, he was holding Captain in his arms. Steve was done objecting at this point, and keeping the expression of pure happiness on his boyfriend’s face was worth a few dirty paw prints on his upholstery.  
Bucky looked over at Steve, and Steve’s heart lifted. Adopting a dog was worth it to get Bucky to look at him like that.  
“Thank you Steve.”  
“You’re welcome Buck.”  
“We are definitely late for dinner now.”  
“Yup.”  
“You’re not mad?”  
Steve sighed.  
“No, Bucky. I am actually happier than I’ve been in a while.”  
Bucky smiled, and Steve smiled back.  
“Do you think Tony would make Captain a little arm like mine?”  
Steve rolled his eyes.  
“If you want Buck, I’m sure you could convince him.”  
After all, Bucky usually got what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a picture of Captain:
> 
> https://images.ecosia.org/95-MeJ0QhIxlNLXq6E_klLE4gwg=/0x390/smart/http%3A%2F%2Fi1.birminghammail.co.uk%2Fincoming%2Farticle145426.ece%2Falternates%2Fs615%2Fpoppy-the-three-legged-dog-884215043.jpg


End file.
